Just Be Friends
and |singers = Megurine Luka * 630 (chorus) |producers = Dixie Flatline (music, lyrics) * Yunomi-P (illustration, video) * 630 (chorus arrange) * Piroriro-P (encode) |links = }} Background "Just Be Friends" (commonly abbreviated JBF) is an original song by Dixie Flatline and is his most notable song. It's also one of Luka's most notable songs. It is about how a girl (Luka) and a boy's current relationship is going nowhere, and they start to realize their relationship is falling apart. Eventually the singer pulls the plug and breaks up with the other individual. What becomes of the broken-hearted person is up to the viewer. Though the song is sung by Luka, some fans interpret it as being from the boy's point of view; however, this is not confirmed or supported in any way by the creator, and both interpretations would cause inconsistencies with the PV. Fans' opinions remain divided. A reply song, "Answer", debuted at Anime Expo 2012 and was later posted on Nico Nico on July 27, 2012. It is set three years after the original song and shows how the girl has moved on. In 2014, this song was used as a demo for Megurine Luka V4X at Miku Expo. However, the demo featured 's English lyrics in order to demonstrate V4X Luka's new English vocals Straight and Soft cross-synthesized with each other. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Various covers and remixes of this song have been included in additional albums. Notably, a popular remix by Masakazu Kageyama and a rare album released at Comiket 77, consists entirely of arrangements of the song. Controversy The original "Just Be Friends" upload on NicoNico was undisplayed by Dixie Flatline on August 3, 2010 due to Yunomi-P's plagiarism,[http://yeheyuanstudio.com/?p=531 Dixie Flatline's Blog: About the PV of "Just Be Friends"] where all or part of her PVs were traced. Dixie Flatline made "Just Be Friends" public again on May 11, 2014. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by Rockleetist, this version of "Just Be Friends" was used for the development of Megurine Luka V4X English. Just Be Friends All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends. All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends. Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me. Just like a puzzle where I had placed every single piece. And now I don't know what to do- Now that I see what we're both moving to- Is this the point in time where we both prayed and hoped we'd be? Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart. The hardest choice would be the choice that tears us both apart. And now I know I can't ignore- All the feelings that I've felt before- I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start? Here in the world of ours that's slowly falling all around us We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do. Our happiness fading- And smiles evading- The truth within the lies. Now all I hear are screams between us resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind. Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line. At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time. So was it fate that brought us together only to remind us that love's not forever? I said, 'You know, that's how it goes.' 'That's just the way that life is.' So no regrets, baby don't fret. You know I hate to see you cry. :All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. :It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends. :All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. :Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends. Last Night a quiet moment helped me bring my thoughts around. No sense in picking fallen petals up from off the ground. This flower's past its bloom- And you know that we can both assume- Our time is gone, let's move along. It was never meant to be. Don't you remember the first summer it was all worthwhile? Every moment that we spent together made you smile. Arguments we won't recall- With no regard to how we felt at all- Our words were cruel we played the fool. The end is on our minds. And with every single day that passes slowly by us. There's nothing I can do, nothing I can do for us. I will always love you and I'll always think of you. But I have to tell you now. Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining. The clouds are remaining to drown me away from you. I'm driven, but I've had enough. Our broken heartache's still here. It seems that no matter what, it simply won't disappear. The bond between us has finally broken. There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart. Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart. Sayonara, it's the end. It is time to depart and we will never look back, my friend. Oh, this one time, just this one time. If I could make a wish upon a fallen star. If it came true, I'd stay with you. Always forever you and I together~ Now all I hear are screams between us resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind. Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line. At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time. The bond between us has finally broken. There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart. Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart. Sayonara, it's the end. It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend. :All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. :It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends. :All we gotta do is Just Be Friends. :Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends. Baby it's over for us now Just Be Friends Derivatives |human = |author = halyosy |category = Human cover |title = halyosy's Cover |description = |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} |author = Inugami Hiroki |category = Human cover, Arrangement |title = Aho no Sakata's Cover (WANKO ver.) |description = |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} and |category = Human cover |title = Zebra and Rabpit's Cover |description = |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} |arrangement = |author = Tatami-P |category = Arrangement |title = Tatami-P's Arrange |description = A piano arrangement of "Just Be Friends" by Tatami-P with some extra lines. |color = white; color:#EDB6E6}} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru. collection (piano sheet) *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) *On June 25, 2015, a novel adaption was released and on March 25, 2016, there was a manga adaption. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *single *JBF RemixAlbum via Comiket 77. *SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT ft. Masakazu Kageyama's remix. *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Vocaloanthems *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Blue) *The VOCALOID *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *Megurhythm *Fabulous∞Melody Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater extend *Miku Flick/02 Gallery M sfon.png|Luka's Chiffon Dress module for the song, from -Project DIVA- 2nd. Just Be Friends Closure Cover art.JPG|The new cover art, Closure, made for the song in Miku Flick/02. Megurine_Luka_Chiffon_One-Pice.jpg|Luka's Chiffon Dress module for the song "Just Be Friends" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade JBF novel.jpg|Cover art for the novel adaption JBF manga.jpg|Cover art for the manga adaption References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices Category:Concert songs Category:Plagiarism Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures